


The Taste of Wine on Her Lips

by WickedWitchoftheWilds



Series: Blood Queen [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Post-Game, Prompt Fill, Satinalia (Dragon Age), celebration, kiss, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds
Summary: Alistair gives Makenna an early Satinalia present
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Alistair/OC, Alistair/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blood Queen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Taste of Wine on Her Lips

Satinalia was just around the corner. It was the only reason Alistair had so many people lingering in his hall. Fereldan nobles and even Orlesian nobles—Alistair shuddered—had been invited to celebrate the upcoming holiday. Alistair wasn’t one to throw parties unless he was forced, and he usually was, but Makenna seemed excited to plan it and that made him a little excited himself. It was the first Satinalia they would be celebrating together. And he hoped it wouldn’t be their last.

The relationship was new. Scary. Thrilling. But they were taking things slow. Despite it being months, Makenna was still reeling from Solas’ sudden departure from the Inquisition. Hardly anyone could tell. She held her hurt deep inside so no one could see it. But Alistair could.

She threw herself into planning the ball, inviting nobles from all over—diplomacy was important at all times—and members of the Inquisition. Ravens came and went as she sent letter after letter out to her friends and to Josephine, who helped greatly.

The hall was filled with tables laden with food. Succulent roasted pig, seasonal vegetables seasoned with rosemary and thyme, soft breads, desserts from all over Thedas, and Alistair’s favorite, cheese. Melty brie, goat cheeses mixed with cranberries and almonds, wheels of soft cheddar, and so many more. Makenna really knew the way to his heart.

With the ball in full swing, the food table is where Alistair spent most of his time. It didn’t stop the nobles from speaking to him, they just spent less time doing so. The only one who wasn’t swayed was his uncle. Far too used to Alistair’s lack of social skills, his uncle spent a great deal of time with him. Although Alistair wasn’t sure if it was to keep Alistair company or to keep Makenna at bay.

It was no secret that Teagan didn’t like Makenna. He felt she was a snake. Using Alistair for her own ends. After all, she wasn’t even from this world. And therefore, Alistair could not truly know her motivations.

He found himself not caring.

His eyes searched the room for her. They moved over the orchestra and the dancing bodies in the middle of the room until he found her standing beside the doors to the gardens. The moonlight shining through the open doors made her glow. She was radiant. Ethereal. His hand tightened around the goblet of wine he was carrying.

Fiery red curls fell loose around her face. “How uncivilized,” some of the nobles clucked when they saw her, their own hair pulled into buns and plaits. But it suited her. An emerald green gown with a sweetheart neckline hugged her waist and hips. The hem nearly hit the floor and made her look like she was gliding as she walked. Sleeves covered her to her wrists, the fabric glittering in the light. Her crimson lips fell open and he heard her laugh from across the room.

_I’m going to marry that woman._

“Alistair, have you heard a word I’ve said?” Teagan grumbled.

“No, I haven’t uncle,” Alistair answered, setting his goblet down on the table. “I’m sorry, if you’ll excuse me.” He left his uncle standing at the table muttering about Makenna leading to his ruination. If that was true, then so be it. He had missed far too many opportunities in his life to let another one slip through his fingers.

Alistair skirted the edge of the room to reach her. She was standing with Dorian and Vivienne. They saw him approaching before he did and he heard them excuse themselves. Makenna turned, her eyes sliding to him instantly as if she knew he was coming. When she first came to Fereldan at his invitation, she had asked if she should cover her eye. “It unsettles people,” she said when he asked why. The glow of her purple eye didn’t unsettle him at all. Everything about her was endearing, from the mismatched eyes to the scar across her cheek to the lilt of her voice, especially when she teased him.

“Do you like it?” she asked, gesturing to the hall.

“I do actually. Far better than parties I’ve tried to throw before.”

She smiled as she took a sip of wine. Alistair could smell the spices—cinnamon and clove and orange peel—wafting from the cup. “I’m glad. I wasn’t sure if you would,” she admitted.

“I don’t think there is much you could do that I wouldn’t like.”

Alistair was extremely pleased when the tips of her ears turned red.

“Would you like to take a walk?” he asked, offering his arm.

Makenna set her cup off to the side and took Alistair’s arm. He escorted her past the open doors and into the gardens. With Makenna’s help and green thumb, the gardens had grown in the months she had been at the castle. They walked down the stone path to the fountain in the center. Wisps of light floated in the air to guide their way.

The fountain itself was decorated with twinkling lights submerged in the water. Red and white lilies floated on top, their petals open.

Alistair slowed as they walked around the fountain and then stopped on the other side. The large feature hid them from any prying eyes.

He reached in his breast pocket. “I know it’s early, but I wanted to give you one of your gifts,” he said, pulling a small pouch from his pocket.

Makenna looked surprised. “You got me something?”

“Of course.” Alistair gently grasped her hand and raised it between them. He placed the pouch in her palm.

Makenna let go of his arm to pull the string that cinched the top closed. She pulled out a silver chain. Attached to the chain was an emerald cut in the shape of a water droplet. Small amethysts were inlaid around the emerald. Purple and green. Just like her eyes. He had it made months ago, but he had been terrified to give it to her.

“I know it may not be as extravagant as some of your other pieces, but—”

He was silenced by her kiss and the feel of her hands cupping his face. He could taste the mulled wine that lingered on her lips and tongue. When she pulled away, he had to keep himself from trying to capture her lips again.

Her fingers brushed his cheek. “You are far too good to me, Alistair.”

“Trust me, Makenna,” –he turned his head to kiss her fingertips— “I can be so much better if you want me to.”

Her lips curved upward. “That depends.”

“On?”

“On if his highness dances with me this evening,” she teased.

Alistair chuckled. “Perhaps. Although, I hear the King never dances at these events.”

“Well,” –she reached up and straightened his collar— “perhaps he will make an exception.”

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Let’s go back inside and find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! 
> 
> You should totally come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com)


End file.
